Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Legacy of the Sun
by BlazefangX
Summary: A Growlithe wakes up, alone, clueless. Then there's a pendant. Somehow he knows that is the key to his memories, and he is drawn to it. Since it belongs to a certain trouble-making Rockruff (who dreams of joining a guild), Growlithe is forced to follow her – meaning he has to form an Exploration Team with her. Rated T for blood and death, and there may be cursing.


Cover art by me

Author Note: Okay, be prepared. This is my first chapter so the author note is preeeetty long. If you really can't stand to spend a minute of your time to just read this little (ok, big) note from me, then just skip to the story below.

First, I just want to say: This is my first fanfiction. It probably won't be my best. I know, I know, people want something unique to read, and that's how you get favourites and follows. If you read this chapter, you may be thinking stuff like: oh, yet another one of those Pokémon Mystery Dungeon stories with the same old plot, wakes up, no memory, saves the world, blah blah. I don't care. I know it's the same old stuff right now, like the plot is currently like what happens in the games, but, I plan to write this in the most unique way as possible. There will be death, blood, emotions, and possibly romance. I'm going to try and twist up the plot a bit, if I can.

On a lighter note… a bit of what I'll be including…

Mega evolutions, z-moves, DEATH, stuff, stuff and….

Wait for it…

EVEN MORE STUFF! HOORAY!

Ok, time to get a little bit more serious…

Guys, anyone reading this, please just take time to consider that this is my first story, so don't go judging me from just this, I may get better! Even if I don't get many follows or favs, I'll keep writing this to the end (hopefully).

At the start, I will probably update regularly, just to get the story going. After that, updates will probably be more spaced out. Also, I cannot guarantee that other chapters will be as long as this one.

A IMPORTANT NOTE!:  
Time Gears are included in this, but slightly differently to how they were in the game, so don't think that I've got the facts about them all wrong.

Happy reading! :3

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Two dark shapes faced each other in an unknown dimension, composed of light and dark fused together. They seemed to be in an intense argument with each other.

"I cannot allow you to do that, putting all of your trust into one two Pokémon like that, this is the fate of the universe that we are talking about!" One shouted at the other. The one being scolded simply shook his head, and replied,

"We cannot just sit here and watch, though, can we?"

The first speaker hissed angrily and flapped its vast wings, causing dark to swirl in the strange and sinister dimension. It started to speak,

"I know we can't, but still- "

"What else can we do?" interrupted the second creature. The other creature was about to say something, then hesitated. They stood there for a minute, which for them seemed like a whole hour, no, century.

"Very well. You leave me no choice. I will cooperate."

Smiling, the winner of the argument roared, and a vast amount of light burst from the ground between the two, and slowly, two pendants emerged, both in the shape of a disk with a key-like pattern engraved on them, one with the disk decorated like the sun, and the other the moon. A bright flash appeared and suddenly the pendants had disappeared.

* * *

A short while later, far away from that place, a Growlithe lay sprawled on a beach, his fur soaking up the rays of the sun. Groaning, he managed to ease his eyes open, and took in his surroundings. Noticing where he was, he sat up with a jolt, which was a bad idea because, his body was aching all over. The Growlithe was extremely confused. Where was he, and how did he get here? Frowning, he tried to remember where he was before, but no such luck. Nothing came to mind. Carefully standing up, trying not to trigger the pain in his body too much, the Growlithe looked for someone, anyone who could help him. He noticed a group of Krabby, and the Growlithe hurried over to them, slightly shyly, and asked,

"Umm… excuse me, but… Do you know a way to… the nearest town around here?"

The Pokémon glanced at each other, then glanced at a gloomy forest about a mile to the right. After doing so, they scuttled off in the opposite direction, and the Growlithe sensed their fear. Shaking his head, he turned around and headed towards the forest, guessing it would be the only way to find civilization. Finally, he reached the entrance and stepped through. As soon as he was in the forest, he felt something was wrong, like a million pairs of eyes were boring into his skull. The sensation hit him like a wave, and he felt the darkness and gloom closing in on him, trapping him within its tendrils, never allowing him to leave…

"Stay here…" voices seemed to whisper from all around him. "Forever…"

"No way in hell… why would I stay here, with all this discomfort, and, and…" But something else was emerging from the darkness, a new feeling: pleasure. "Ohhhhhh…" the Growlithe moaned in delight at this new sensation.

"Stay with us in this forest forever… and guard it from other Pokémon… do you want them to have to steal your pleasure away? No. Keep them out. Attack them, kill them, and you can feel this forever…" The Growlithe would do as they said, he would keep on feeling this forever…

"Come on! I said-SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Huh?!" The Growlithe exclaimed, the voices and the feeling of pleasure instantly disappearing instantly. Standing in front of him was a Lucario.

"I guess you've never been in a Mystery Dungeon before, right?" He asked.

The Growlithe was cautious at first, but he realised the Lucario meant no harm.

"Mystery Dungeon?" He asked, confused.

In front of him, a look of concern appeared on the Lucario's face. He was shocked.

"You came into Foreboding Forest, a Mystery Dungeon, without knowing what one is?" The Lucario questioned, surprised. He shook his head. "Anyway, I'm surprised you don't know. A Mystery Dungeon is one of the many mysteries of our universe, it's a kind of labyrinth, where the layout changes every time you enter. You know, it's dangerous to be alone, and usually only guild members, who are prepared to go in, enter these places."

A Mystery Dungeon, huh… It felt familiar, like he knew about them before, but couldn't remember anything about them.

"And the voices I heard? That… feeling?" he queried.

"That is, what we call, The Bait. In every Mystery Dungeon, it is there, tempting Pokémon, and those who are weak or not prepared give in to the voices and the pleasure, and are driven mad, and roam around the dungeon, attacking trespassers, trying to kill them. If you're wondering why this… 'thing' exists… well, nobody knows… as I said earlier, a Mystery Dungeon is one of the mysteries of this universe. "The Lucario bowed his head. "Anyway, I'd like to know why you entered this dungeon."

"Well… I'm trying to find my way to the nearest town…" The Growlithe replied, in answer to the older Pokémon's question.

"Then that would be… Cove Town, Right? I'm going there anyway, so you may as well tag along. I bet you 500 Poke Coins that you would have had no idea how to navigate this dungeon."

The Growlithe let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah, you're right."  
The Lucario started to walk off. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

As they walked along, the Growlithe could feel gloom all around him, never being able to shake off the feeling of being watched from the ominous shadows of the trees. Growlithe shook his head. He was probably just being paranoid since he'd lost all his memories. As the Growlithe was strutting behind, the Lucario stopped, and the Growlithe, not concentrating, kept going and bumped into the Lucario.

"Arghh!" The Growlithe shouted in surprise.

"Shh! Keep it down! There's something wrong… There should have been way more Pokémon. We haven't encountered a single one, yet Mystery Dungeons are usually thriving with them. I mean sure, sometimes you get lucky to not encounter many on the outskirts, but we've come deep into the forest, deeper than most go." The Lucario explained. The Growlithe shuddered at his words. Maybe they were hiding in the undergrowth and bushes, watching them both, causing the mysterious feeling that the Growlithe was receiving. He tried to sound strong when he said,

"Well, maybe they just ran off at the sight of us." Even though the Growlithe was half-joking, the Lucario had a solemn look on his face. The Growlithe noticed he was staring at something ahead, in a clearing, and if he squinted he could just make out what was happening. Many Pokémon were battling together, all swarming against three: a Zubat, Axew and Fraxure. Though they were outnumbered, they were taking the attackers down. The Growlithe immediately knew that the Pokémon attacking the threesome were the Pokémon who were supposed to be in the dungeon. "Should we help those three?" The Growlithe asked to the Lucario.

"No… if we must, we oppose them… the army of Pokémon are merely protecting the life-force of the dungeon."

Life force? What was that? The Lucario aid they were protecting something, and when the Growlithe looked closer at the scene, he could make out that all the Pokémon were not just shoving themselves at the three foes, they were in a wall-like formation, trying to block the enemies from something they were guarding, which the Growlithe could not see, though he could make out a faint glow behind the wall of creatures. But the wall was not holding. It was being utterly destroyed, Pokémon being flung away, the defence becoming thinner and thinner until there were no Pokémon left guarding the object. He had no time to make out what the object was before the Lucario yowled,

"Come on!" And dragged the Growlithe into an opposing position to the Zubat, Axew and Fraxure.

"Oh? Perhaps we have a worthy challenger, better then those weaklings." The Zubat sneered, referring to the Pokémon scattered around. "Though I doubt you won't share the same fate as them."

"Stop! You… you can't remove the Time Gear! Do you want all the people in this forest to die? "The Lucario snarled.

A look of anger formed on the Fraxure's face.

"You… you want to protect these filthy places? I want to eliminate them! In this dungeon, my brother died, and you want me to not avenge his death?" The Fraxure yelled, seething, and jumped forward. "DRAGON CLAW!" He shouted. A purple glow started to emanate from his claws, and he lunged forward and tried to scratch at the Lucario, He dodged, and just where he'd been standing were dark purple marks seeming to rip through the air in the shape of claw marks. In a flash, they began to fade away.

"Quickly, attack them with you moves!" The Lucario quickly said.

"How do I use moves?" The Growlithe asked, panicked and frustrated.

"What?! You can't use them?" The Lucario panicked, causing him to hesitate in dodging, and he barely avoided another flurry of purple glowing scratches. "Okay, okay… just feel the power well up inside you and just… let it out, in the form of the move you want!" The Lucario quickly explained. _Feel the power well up inside you…_ the Growlithe thought repeatedly over and over. _And… LET IT OUT!_

"I-I can't do it!" He wailed.

Fraxure, seizing his chance, attacked the Growlithe, his claws tinged with more power than imaginable.

"No!" He heard the Lucario scream. This was it, the end of the line. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, the claws of the beast in front of him seeming to be slowly inching towards his head. He closed his eyes, but the impact never came. He slowly dared to open them and gasped when he saw the Lucario standing in front of him, purple claws impaled right through his chest, stained with blood. The Lucario collapsed to the ground, and Growlithe whispered,

"No…"

"Heh… My body seemed to… move… on its own. I-I'm glad… I didn't die in… vain…" He rasped, his breath slowing, becoming shallower every second.

"No, you're not dying, trust me, you won't! Not on my watch…"

The Lucario shook his head at the Growlithe's words, and suddenly coughed, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"It's too late for that… Defeat them for me… Save… this forest…"

Tears started to well up in the Growlithe's eyes.

"But I'm too weak… why did you give your life for someone weak like me?"  
"That… doesn't matter. You aren't weak. Even if you are, though… today's V-Wave is fire."

Silence.

The Growlithe turned around and screamed,

"YOU BITCH!"  
 _Feel the power well up inside… then… then… THEN LET IT OUT!_

A massive fireball shot from inside the Growlithe's mouth and hit the ground near the trio. Just as triumphant smile began to spread across their faces, the intensely V-Wave powered ember attack exploded, catching the Fraxure, Zubat and Axew in its power. Screaming, their flesh began to burn off and eventually the burning stopped, and so did the breathing of every other Pokémon in the area except for the Growlithe. He was left facing the Time Gear, a beautiful glowing object in the shape of a cog. Growlithe looked around and saw the dead remains of the Pokémon, and as he fell unconscious, he realised how cruel this twisted world was.

* * *

Well, my first chapter, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know, I know, death already - in the first chapter. I just wanted to get everybody hooked in, so anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
